Meeting the Parents
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Tsuna and Chrome have been going out. Chrome has gained confidence in the family. But a chance meeting has stirred old memories, old wounds. How will the new react with the old? HOw will families react to each other? 2796


Chrome was never a confident person. When she was young, she was very secluded. She never made any friends, and rarely spoke. She preferred to have an anti social life. But this really wasn't her fault. Her mother had no maternal instincts, it was actually worse. Chrome was very observant when she was young. She didn't have the stupid childhood dreams of being a princess, she new the world. Her mom had tarnished it. Chrome was an illegitimate child. Her mother had never married her father, instead she went away from her biological father and went to a richer man. Chrome was constantly reminded by her mother that she was worthless, a piece of trash. This, obviously, didn't really help Chrome. Her step father was … neutral at best. He never yelled at Chrome nor did he cherish her. Rather he probably wanted to erase her existence but didn't want to be cold. But that was even worse for Chrome, it was one thing to be degraded but another thing entirely to be ignored.

Many years later, she was 16 right now. She was waiting on a park in a summer dress, her hair was let down so that it flowed over her shoulders like a river. She was waiting for someone in particular, Tsuna, her boss. She would be turning 17 pretty soon and her boss was already 19. It had been I-pin's birthday a couple weeks ago and every since _her_ boss has been taking her out. Of course Chrome was very shy, the same thing could be said for Tsuna, at first but they eventually started to 'relax' around each other. She had already built a steady relationship with the rest of her family. Yes, her family, the family that Tsuna had introduced and accepted her into. Mukuro was due to have a trial soon, and Tsuna would be backing it. Hibari, surprisingly, had dug up some info on the family that had experimented on. If they could pin the evidence on the family instead of Mukuro, then Mukuro's actions would be stopped as justified revenge. So in a sense, all of Mukuro's crimes would be put on the family.

Chrome hummed a small tune she had thought off while she waited.

"Nagi?" Chrome humming stopped, her heart stopped, her breath stopped, everything stopped as she turned towards the voice. She saw someone she never wanted to see again.

"K-ka-san..."

yes, it was her mother. Oh dear kami, she wasn't ready to see her, hell she didn't know when she would see her.

"Misa why did you stop?" Another voice came in and another person walked up and saw Chrome. Chrome blinked, it was her step father... no... this wasn't her father, this wasn't her mother. That maybe what is on the documents but they abandoned her.

"_Are you kidding me, are you going to chop up my body for that child's sake?"_

"_I am going to be leaving now, Do whatever you like."_

The _woman _looked at her again, "Its been awhile, when we had heard you escaped on your own we thought you had... died."

Chrome blinked and then smiled _sweetly_, "I would have died if I had stayed in your care anyways."

The woman and man flinched at the accusation. The woman tried to save face by smiling back as well. "Well, you weren't really taking care of yourself either."

Chrome looked away. A fluster of memories passed through her. Her only comfort was a kitten she had gotten from the nearby park she sometimes went to. She had kept it and fed it. One day it started to ran way and she ran after it. That landed her in the hospital and got her to meet Mukuro-sama. She was alone back then... but _she was not alone anymore_. Chrome looked back and was about to speak when a new comer came.

"Kaa-san, Otou-san. I found a cat."

Chrome watched with a sudden dread, anger, … jealousy as she saw another girl, that looked a mix of the two parents, walk up to them. The woman smiled as she turned to the daughter, "very nice, Maki-chan." The woman then turned to Chrome and smiled sweetly right back at her, "This is my _daughter_,"

Chrome blinked hard. She was afraid of the water that was about to fall from her eyes. She was … replaced so easily, those paremts probably didn't wonder where she went she had escaped from the hospital. Chrome gritted her teeth and tried to speak back but the woman started up again.

"She is much better than you, she has lots of friends, she is really bright and she isn't a stupid little-"

The little girl shur k back, wondering why her mother was like this. But the mother took no heed as she continued to berate Chrome. Chrome all the while held in the sadness, held in the regret, held in the anger, held in her ...feelings. But it was slowly fading away. Slowly her self control was being dropped down. She would cry soon and the woman before her would win.

"Hey bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are talking to."

The woman stopped ridiculing Chrome, and turned to face the new comer. Chrome turned also and her eyes widened. She really only knew one person who had the guts, and the mouth, to swear in public. "G-gokudera-kun."

The silver haired smoker had arrived in the park in some casual clothes. His face had its usual... no it was a much more angry scowl then usual. His ciggarette was in his mouth but unlit. Chrome knew that Gokudera was pissed because his right hand was in his jacket pocket, where he held his first set of dynamites.

The woman glared at Gokudera. "Who are you? And why would you use language around children." she said while putting a hand on her daughter to put emphasis.

Chome, unknowingly, ignored her mother to question Gokudera. "What are you doing here? I thought you were out with everyone else?"

Gokudera shrugged glancing at her. "We were, we just came back from the movies. Lambo and I-pin wanted some ice cream."

Gokudera, than turned and glared at her former mother. Stepping right next to Chrome, standing tall Gokudera growled. "You are yelling at a member of _my family, _What right do you have?"

Chrome felt an immense wave of relief flood into her. Here was someone who accepted her. She wasn't alone, yea she wasn't alone. She had a _real _family.

The man than chose to speak. "Y-your her family?"

Gokudera nodded immediately. "Yes, she is party of my family, now you better give me a damn good reason why you harassing her before I get really angry. _Because I hate to waste my time with people like you_." Gokudera said in a low tone.

The woman scoffed. "So this is the _type _you hang out with. Trash who have no life."

Chrome started to speak. "Gokudera-kun is not-"

The woman cut her off ."of course you are one yourself."

Gokudera snapped. "OKAY BITCH YOU ARE SO-"

"Maa, maa Gokudera what is going on." A new voice came in.

The arguing group turned to see a large group approach them. Yamamato was leading quite a diverse group, but a group of people all connected to Chrome: Bianchi (who had shades), Haru, Ryohei, I-pin, Lambo, and even Reborn. Gokudera nodded towards them. "These people," thumbing towards the couple, "were yelling at Chrome. I was gonna teach them a lesson."

Yamamato laughed and walked forward. "Calm down, this can be solved easily."

Yamamato walked over to the couple who looked at him strangely. Yamamato put on his best smile and said "So, why are you so mad at Chrome?"

The woman ignored Yamamato's friendly appearance and said "What is _your _relationship with Chrome?"

Yamamato leaned back and scratched his head. "Well, I am apart of her Family, she's like a sister to me."

Chrome blushed at the connection, but than she blushed even more when Gokudera came in and said, "NO Baseball idiot, you are like the cousin, _I _am the brother."

Yamamato laughed. "We can both be brothers!"

Gokudera glared at the man.

The woman then yelled "You are all idiots, Why would you acknowledge that bitch, she is worthless."

Right than the atmosphere changed. Yamamato lost his smile and his face changed serious. Gokudera froze and glared at the woman. Reaching for his lighter to light his cigarette, Gokudera looked muderous. Chrome knew that he was ready to light some dynamite. Ryohei stepped forward, his fists clenched. Bianchi moved towards Chrome, with the girls.

Gokudera was about to speak when someone else came into the picture.

"W-what is everyone doing here? I'm pretty sure I only invited Chrome-chan."a timid voice came in.

Chrome turned immediately and saw the person she was waiting for had arrived. "Tsu-kun"

Tsuna, in his favorite shirt, plaid jacket and baggy jeans walked towards her, smiling. "Chrome-chan."

Nothing else mattered, or in better terms Chrome forgot about everything else. It didn't matter that the couple were there. It didn't matter of what she had felt a couple seconds ago. He was here. He was here and he would give her strength.

Chrome smiled up at him. "What took you so long?"

Tsuna smiled down at her. He then bent down, and much to the dismay of the mother, kissed her on the forehead, "I got caught up with finding a place to eat."

Chrome giggled. "And where might that be?"

There was a cough and Tsuna turned towards the couple. The woman glared at the new comer, but Tsuna wasn't fazed at all.

Tsuna said "And you might be?"

the woman growled "I am here mother."

Chrome shrunk back towards tsuna. "no... your not."

the woman looked at her incredulously. "I am your mother, you bitch, no matter how worthless-."

Tsuna then stepped forwards and he grew angry. It was one of the rare times he did. And when Tsuna got angry no one spoke. No one even dare spoke. Tsuna spoke in a low dangerous tone. "I will not have you talk to her like that. You … are not her mother. You have no right to call yourself that, I suggest you leave."

The woman stepped back and stuttered out "O-or what."

Tsuna then gave a very … evil smile. "Or my friends here will be free to do what ever they want."

And on que, The group behind Tsuna brought out an assortment of weapons. The couple backed away fearing for their lives. The daughter hid behind her mother.

Tsuna took a step forward and the couple took a step back. "I suggest you leave" he said quietly.

The couple grabbed their daughter and ran.

Tsuna turned around and faced Chrome. He was surprised when his lips were suddenly met by hers. Tsuna didn't know how long it lasted but he knew it was total bliss. When they broke for air, they smiled at each other.

"uhh... jyuudaime... uh."

Tsuna turned and saw the whole group staring at them. Some where blushing, others were smirking.

Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "heh heh... yea. Sorry about that... um... so do you guys wanna go to the mall or something."

Chrome watched as they talked. This was her family. She loved Tsuna and she loved them all from the bottom of her heart. And nothing, no past would make her leave them.


End file.
